Suicide or worse?
by percyjacksonluver13
Summary: Thalia was happy.  So, it comes to a suprise when she's found dead with a note that said suicide on it. But, no one knows that someone was out to get her and that someone will do anything to get back at her...even kill her.  Thico, and slight percabeth.
1. She's gone

**Hellllllllooooooo Children! Very nice to see you! I hope you like this story…..if you don't all you have to do is write, I don't like it! That's all you have to do and then you can CC me. You can flame me, but I want you're COMPLETE HONOST OPINION! :) What time is it? Disclaimer time! (BTW Thalia IS NOT a Hunter)**

***Me-I'm Rick Riordian! **

**Percy-FORGET IT! You're not a boy! **

**Annabeth-Yea! That would be EXTREAMLY awkward. **

**Me- I am him! I live in Texas and make millions off of my books and-**

**Nico- Dude! LET IT GO! **

**Me: NEVER! **

**Thalia walks in and holds her knife up to my throat. **

**Thalia- Admit it or you will DIE! MUAHAHAHAHA! **

**Evil thunder and lightning flashes. **

**Me- Okay, okay. I'm not Rick Riordian. You could have just said something in the first place…..* **

No ones P.O.V

The rain poured down in buckets, lightning ripped the sky in half. Thunder was king of the sky while lightning was its servants, bending every which way to the thunders command, in other words, Zeus was angry. Thalia was IMing (No, not Iris Messaging the real one them mortals have to use) Percy.

*gothgirl- ya kno, our cabins r right next 2 each other.

Seaweedbrain-I kno….

Gothgirl-im not getting up: p

Seaweedbrain-me either

Gothgirl-LOL! :)

Seaweedbrain-idiot *rolls eyes*

Gothgirl-dfjkahewrfjsnedfjsheido….

Seaweedbrain- ?

*Seaweedbrain has logged off*

Annabeth's P.O.V

A mix of sweat and rain poured into my eyes as I tried to doge the lava and make it to the top of the rock climbing wall in one piece. I was racing a new camper, just to show him who's boss. The rain definitely slowed me down, but I still reached the top first. I was sitting on the top of the rock for what seemed like forever until the newbie finally reached the top, breathing heavily.

"Beat 'cha!" I screamed against the pouring rain.

"It doesn't count 'cause you're just a girl!" He yelled. Well! How rude! I picked up a decent size rock from the top of the wall and chucked it at him. The rock hit him square in the chest and he toppled over the edge.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed, but I still heard a scream even after he hit the ground. O Gods, it was loud! All the lights were on in all the cabins except Zeus's. I leaped off the wall and landed in a crouch on the muddy ground. I passed the new camper, moaning.

"Beat you again!" I said as I ran past. The sprint to Thalia's cabin seemed to take years! I flung open the door, flicked on the light and gasped. There staring at me was a girl. She was leaning against a keyboard and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. In her was a knife that stuck so deep that it came out the other end. Her face was ghost white and blood flowed out her eyes. Chunks of blood and flesh were in a puddle surrounding her. One word was written on the wall in black pen-SUICIDE. The girl was Thalia.

**Sry 4 the short chap! I'll write longer as I get more reviews. Here's how it works: 5 reviews=350 words, **

**10 reviews=500 words, and 15 reviews=700 or more words**


	2. The Quest

**HiHiHiHiHiHiHi! HYPERNESS IS AWESOME! NO DISCLAIMER…..MUST FIGHT TRUTH…..! Oh…sry…I made a mistake... Thalia's a hunter…just spending time at camp!**

Annabeth's P.O.V

The sight of Thalia's gruesome face was one I would never forget. The red blood in her eyes was a rusty red color. I opened my mouth to scream, when I heard rustling in the darkness. My hand in my dagger, I made my way forward toward the sound. I heard a loud POP, a thud, and coughing.

"Who's there?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Annabeth, Annabeth!" Nico knocked into me, full force and got up without even an apology.

"Annabeth, something terrible has happened! Thalia's ghost is…..is….." He never got to finish his sentence-he spotted the body. He knelt down beside her and stroked her hair.

"I-I know, she's in the underworld." I stated sadly. "Nico, I'm sorry." He cocked his head to the right, like a dog, and slowly got up, and turned around.

"You. Did. It." Nico lunged-knife in one hand- at me. He pinned me against the wall and held his knife up against my collarbone. I slowly explained to him that I _did not_ kill her, and kindly asked him to withdraw because every time I took a breath, new beads of blood appeared on my neck. After he let me go, I ran to Percy's cabin.

"Get up." I said flatly, but my eyes dared him to disagree with me. Of course, being the lazy butt that he is, he complained. I grabbed him by his ear and dragged him back to the scene of the murder.

Nico wasn't handling it very well; I suppose when your girlfriend dies, you take it pretty harshly. He was sitting on her bed and just staring at the wall- his eyes glazed over so it looked like he was looking beyond the wall.

"Wow, um….this is a shock." Percy mumbled. I punched him in the arm-hard.

"She was so happy, she wasn't depressed. She was so happy, she wasn't depressed," Nico kept repeating. There was dead silence, when finally Percy said something.

"We have to tell Chiron." He made his way toward the door.

"No!" Nico shot up, out of his trance.

"He's going to find out sooner or later." I pointed out.

"Oh, I know," Nico looked down, "But, by then, we'll be gone." He looked up at us hopefully. Wait… what!

"Nico, were not going on a quest." I fingered Thalia's jewelry, embarrassed. "There's nothing we could do."

"SHE DIDN'T KILL HERSELF!" Nico exploded. Percy glanced at me and turned his head, as to say_ maybe we should listen to him_.

"Nico, it doesn't make any sense that Thalia committed suicide but, if you go on a quest, you'll just be disappointed." I sighed. But, inside I wondered what if she _was_ killed.

"Fine! If you won't go, I'll go ALONE!" Nico crossed him arms and sat on the bed and buried his head in a pillow. Percy walked over and sat next to him.

"Look, love," Percy looked up at me. "I don't know about you, but I'm going with Nico." I put my hands on my hips and scowled.

"Nico! You're going to get hurt! You'll be heartbroken! Besides, where will you start?" A crash was heard and the thermostat fell to the ground and broke, glowing hot red. But, it just kept getting hotter and hotter in the room. Then, there was this bright light.

"Look away!" Percy yelled. When we looked back, Apollo stood in the middle of the room.

"Going somewhere?" He grinned. "I have something for you. And, I quote from that Rachel girl," Apollo cleared his throat. "The 'A' the 'P' and the 'N' shall go south to the mountains of chains. She will be there, on a thrown of snow, waiting. A fawn at her side, she shall have meaningless revenge, unless the A P N could stop her, jealousy rules her mind." He gave us a look of grief and disappeared.

"So, you in?" Nico asked me. I sighed.

"I don't like it, I think you'll be disappointed, but Apollo just gave us a prophecy, so there must be something going on."

"Awesome!" Percy fist pumped the air. "We leave tomorrow at midnight!"


	3. Fawns

**Ok. I'm 2 lazy 2 do this…so LETS GET ON W/ THE STORY! (BTW: I AM RICK RIORDIAN! SO HA! :p) **

Nico's P.O.V

After I socked Percy for smiling about going on this quest, Annabeth and I sat down to figure out the prophecy, Percy lying unconscious on the floor.

"So….yea, I got nothing." I know I sounded stupid but, it was true, I had no idea what Apollo meant. Annabeth laughed and I noticed how she had cute little dimples when she smiled-like Thalia.

"Annabeth….?" She looked up from the prophecy that she wrote down.

"Yes?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Um….. I want to ask you a favor," She nodded and told me to go on. "This is really awkward…and I know that you and Percy are like, bf and gf, but….."

"I don't like where this is going…." Annabeth grimaced.

"I was wondering if…I could get Thalia to take over your body-just for a second-and I could tell her how I feel about her."

"NO! ABSOLUTLY NOT!" Annabeth exploded. "WHAT IF PERCY WOKE UP AND SAW ME KISSING YOU!"

"Then, we'll tell him it isn't you." I explained. I could hear my voice shaking. Annabeth sighed and went back to the prophecy. This is so UNFAIR! Thalia died, and now I can't talk to her! I'm the son of Hades for Gods sake!

"Well," Annabeth seemed to think about it for a second, but shook her head and instead said, "We know that 'N', 'A', and 'P' is you, Percy, and me and I'm thinkin' that the mountain of chains is the Appalachian Mountains-a big mountain chain- but, I have absolutely no clue about the rest!"

"Let's find out when we get there." My lips formed a straight line. That's about the time when Percy woke up.

"What did I miss?" You know, how he's awesome a sword fighting? He's perfect at glaring daggers. I looked down, I thought I was bleeding; seriously, he was totally mind stabbing me!

"Nothing," Annabeth sighed at-I guess- Percy's handsomeness. Personally, I think he's not ugly or good-looking, just, well, regular. I guess it's a girl thing.

"Well, I don't know 'bout you guys, but," Annabeth got up and stretched. "I'm gonna get some sleep, we have to get up at 5 a.m, and, this is just me," Annabeth placed her hand on her collarbone- a habit that I find annoying, I mean, yes, you are breathing! No need to make sure, we'll be sure to tell you if your face turns purple! "But, I think that's early. 'Night guys." She gave me a one- shoulder hug, Percy a long kiss- I had to "cough" to grab their attention, and Thalia's bloody corps a hug. As she walked out, I grabbed Percy's arm.

"Dude," Percy looked at me. "Thanks-for everything." He nodded, gently punched me in the shoulder and walked out.

Percy's P.O.V

I've had terrible dreams before, but this one by far was the worst.

I was walking on top of a mountain in a snow storm. I was shivering and icicles hung from my hair. Then, I saw it. Fire! I ran towards it and a thrown came into view. It was vacant, but a fawn knelt down next to it.

"Bow to me." It commanded. I don't know how I knew it, but I knew I shouldn't trust this thing.

"Ummm…..no?" I was growing weaker by the second, I needed the fire.

"Love me, care for me, and worship me." The fawn said. "Or the fire will die." As I looked down, the flames _did_ start to dim. I couldn't take the cold or the resistance any more, I needed heat. I bowed/ fell into the snow.

"Perfect!" The fawn cackled. It stared at my hand and as I watched in horror, an image of a fawn appeared in my palm. Not only had that happened, but the fawn in front of me started to transform into a person. I had no time to see the face because suddenly I was awake and drenched in sweat in my bed. I glanced at my palm and my mouth went dry. Because engraved in my hand, was a bloody, beautiful fawn.


	4. Insanity

Percy's P.O.V

"Annabeth! Annabeth wake up!" After a while of shaking and lightly slapping, you get kind of annoyed and bored. "Dude! Wake up!" Annabeth stirred and I kind of felt bad, disturbing a beautiful angel like Annabeth. My feelings soon changed.

"Dude!" Annabeth punched me in the gut. "I'm sleeping!" She fell face first into her pillow. I slowly poked her. _Poke, poke, poke, pokepokepokepoke_.

"WHAT!" She slapped my hand away. "If you hadn't noticed, Thalia died yesterday, we have a quest in three hours, and- what's on your hand?" I winced and filled her in on my dream.

"Oh. My. Gods! Percy are you okay? Do you remember what the face looked like?" I shrugged, hating all the attention. She looked at me with a weird expression.

"What's up?" I took her hand in mine.

"I don't know….just confused." I pulled her into a hug.

"Feel better?" She smiled and shook her head.

"Not this time." She pushed me and made her way to get up.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm already up, so I might as well get ready for the quest." Annabeth grabbed her clothes and left for the bathroom. "I suggest you do the same." She flicked her hair out of her eyes, gave me a sad smile, and shut the bathroom door.

I went and got ready, packing riptide, food (illegal soda and chips stolen from the convenience store), and a change of clothes.

It was dark when I crept into Thalia's cabin to talk to Nico. I looked at Thalia and a sudden rush of hate towards her flooded my mind. Cold, icy fingers grabbed my heart. I thought that if she was alive, I would want to hurt her, I would want to kill her.

Annabeth's P.O.V

"Percy?" I knocked on Thalia's door looking for him. There was no light except for a faint, red glow around Percy's hand. He turned his head and looked at me. There was a look of insanity in his eyes. He inched towards me.

"She was jealous." He pointed at Thalia's dead corps. "It had to be done." Percy continued to walk at me. "You'll see, it was the right thing to do."

"Percy…what's going on? You're starting to scare me." I grabbed him and shook him. This wasn't him. I pushed Percy away. The look died down and the smile was replaced with a look of sheer shock. He backed away from me. "I-I" He turned and ran out of the cabin, before the insanity came back.

-Wavegirl


	5. Was it a dream

Annabeth's P.O.V

I stared at where Percy left, terrified….so terrified.

"Percy… Percy…..Peerrrrcccyyy? Where are you?" I looked around, knife in one hand. A dark silhouette came forward.

"Annabeth? Annabeth, darling, I'm so sorry! I-I…." Percy's voice trailed off and picked up again. "I must tell you this: give up. Bend to her will, you could say."

"Who's? Why? Percy, what are you talking about?" He came forward with a mad grin on his face. His eyes glittered with fever and the scar of a fawn on his hand glowed red. I backed away.

"I have to help Nico…and you too." He took three steps toward me and raised his fist at my face. I stopped it only inches from my face. He aimed for my head and I dogged, it went on for a minute or ten-I couldn't tell. Finally, he slapped me across the face and I fell with a surprised yelp.

"Stand up and fight…hero." I muttered something about irony and he kicked me to the ground. He walked away laughing a sick, mad, maniac laugh. I knelt and wept and wept. Someone came up behind me but, I was too sad and lacked the energy to turn or even care.

"What's the matter?" Nico's voice was filled with concern.

"My….life's...coming….apart" I said in between sobs.

"I know what you mean….Thalia and all."

"Did you see…?" Another wave of sobs flooded me and I trailed off.

"Yes. I don't know why Percy's acting this way." I nodded in agreement. "Anyway, ready for the quest?"

"Yes." Then…it went black. When I woke up, a knife was on my chest and a fawn was kneeling by me.

_"Love me, bow to me, worship me…or choose death."_ The voice seemed to come to my ears without leaving her mouth. But, I wasn't impressed and I somehow knew not to give in.

"Never!"

_"Then die in severe pain!"_ She hissed and the knife was in my chest.

When I awoke, Percy stood beside me.

"Annabeth? Thank Gods you're okay!" I turned to my left and saw the face of a fawn. _A painful death. _Her eyes bore into mine. _ A painful death. _

"When we found you, a weird fawn was leaning over you." _ A painful death. _


End file.
